


Resbang 2020 - With You

by KinGinSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Resbang 2020, Resonance Bang, resbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: In an alternative universe, Arachne and Lord Death never broke up and stayed together in their relationship. So obviously, Arachne is not responsible for the Demon Weapons. Instead, her parents Varamo Gorgon and Myria Chilo Gorgon are the creators of the demon weapons. ‘’Betrayed’’ by their own daughter 800 years ago caused Myria to go into hibernation instead.The both of them found the DWMA together, Arachne’s minions Mosquito and Giriko still being by her side. Arachne lives in the city under soul protection, but none aside Death knows her relations.800 years ago, Death and Arachne had a child together: Tina Gorgon. Tina is physically and mentally is 16 years old, a DWMA student and meister of Giriko. Now things have settled down and we are at the current day. Death, being so old, noticed the world needs to change and talked to Arachne about the choice of an heir. Little does Arachne know, an heir will be the end of her husband.
Relationships: Arachne/Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Sid Barett/Mira Nygus, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Soul Eater Resonance Bang 2020





	1. New Order

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar errors and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. This year my PC didn't die and I wasn't forced to write phone only, so this Resbang came out way better than the last one... Resbang and my fics in general probably show that compared to other people I'm more of an artist than a writer, but I try my best. 
> 
> The first chapter plays around 1 - 2 years before Death The Kid, Maka, Soul, etc. were born. Meaning Spirit is still with Kami being around 18. Stein is 17, Marie is still with Joe, etc.  
> The teacher Arachne idea was made by Sakura Blossom, who agreed to use her art of Teacher!Arachne for my Resbang.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/59215632  
> Check out her Instagram too, it is named ''Sakura Blossom''. :D 
> 
> Also with wonderful art from ahshesgone/nood!  
> https://ahshesgone.tumblr.com/post/644736591727869952/for-this-years-resbang-i-partnered-up-with
> 
> If you are curious how some of the characters look like...  
> Human Death  
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Reference-Lord-Death-Human-Version-842571637
> 
> Latro and Tina (different outfits in this AU however)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Tina-Gorgon-830572118  
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Latro-Gorgon-814279496
> 
> Gorgon Parents  
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Myria-Chilo-Gorgon-872198259  
> https://www.deviantart.com/metaknighta/art/Varamo-Gorgon-872199257

‘’The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.’’

\-----

"...And this is why a good relationship between meister and a weapon is important. Even the slightest inner conflict can cause your resonance to not be stable anymore." the female voice exclaimed. The chalk clacking against the board, writing down these important points. 

The students quickly wrote that down, before the bell of the school ended the lesson. 'KILL DING DONG' "Remember to learn for the upcoming test about resonance!" She said before whipping the chalkboard clean, the students leaving the class. As all students had left and she was alone in the room, the tall black haired woman sat at her teacher's desk and looked through her books. 

One of the books was about the history of the demon weapons. She sighed, looking to the door before picking it up. It seemed rather old and dusty. ‘’The demon weapons were formed by an evil pair of a sorcerer and a witch, who killed their own kind as witch souls have the ability to transform. Using these souls with humans in the cruelest inhuman experiments imaginable, Demon Weapons were created. Them being extraordinarily powerful, as well as the shinigami hunting down witches, caused the elder witch Maaba to use her spatial magic to create the witch realm to where they fled. But the recent weapons are incomplete, they need 99 souls from Death’s list and a witch soul to be complete.’’ Arachne thought back. Maaba used to be a good friend of her mother. The Gorgon family, due it’s powerful bloodline was all feared and respected by all witches. But ever since the Demon Weapon experiments, everything fell apart. 

The Gorgon family was kicked out by the witch society. Little did she know, Medusa was actually still in it. When confronting her parents with Death, her parents were cursing about Medusa betraying them and something about a ‘’Shaula’’ being in danger at home. Who was Shaula? And, Medusa would really betray their parents to stay in the witch order? For what reason? Then again, even as a child, her younger sister was malicious like their father. Who knows what she was planning…

She kept looking through the pages. Only a few members of the DWMA knew who she really was. That being higher staff members and Death’s personal Death Scythe. His recent Death Scythe had passed away of old age so a lot of the current Death Scythes were pending for this position. Death’s eyes were on Spirit Albarn, who recently became a Death Scythe. But the redhead, despite being in a relationship with his meister Kami, had other interests he was living out. Such as skirt chasing and drinking. He had been given several shinigami chops for flirting with their daughter Tina. 

The smell of cigarette smoke snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up and moved to where it came from, putting her hands on her hips in an upset manner when she got to the culprit. ‘’Young man, you know that smoking on school grounds is prohibited. How often do I have to tell you that? Where do you even get these??? You are just 17- Stein, are you even listening?’’ 

The grey haired student just gave her an annoyed look, before tossing his cigarette into the bin. ‘’And you should know, what type of stuff I force upon my body is none of your business, Mrs Gorgon.’’ He replied with a grin. ‘’Marie forces me to quit, but I need these badly. Otherwise I might end up dissecting her. Honestly, why do I bother? She has her eyes on this Joe guy anyways, that’s why she left.’’   
He reached into his pocket to get his cigarette box, but it was yanked out of his hand by Arachne.

‘’Now, why don’t you go and read a book instead? Or train? Something to get your mind off of this. I know Spirit leaving your side for Kami was already giving you a difficult time… I recommend talking to Marie about this as well.’’ Stein was a frequent subject to be talked about by Death and Arachne. He had a very troublesome childhood and was very easy to fall to madness. A main reason why Spirit and then later Marie were assigned as his weapon partners. Both of them had calm, soothing wavelengths which kept Stein’s under control. Now he was on his own again, as Marie left. 

Despite having graduated and studying medicine, he still took missions from the school quite often. After all, Death was proud to say that Stein was the strongest meister to ever graduate from his school. But him being by himself was quite troublesome, so it was for the better that Stein joined the DWMA on missions. 

"Stein… There's a big mission coming soon, you should stay healthy. It's about the Star clan. Death and the higher ups might have found their hideout. So you can put an end to their bloody assassination games once and for all." Arachne said, putting her hand on Stein's shoulder. Stein let out a laugh and took his cigarettes back. "Oh, Spirit-Kun won't be happy to see me there I guess. But thank you, I'll prepare myself." He walked off. 

Arachne looked after him with a frown. Stein's parents never really cared and he was orphaned at an early age because of his bloodlust. It was the best decision to take him to the DWMA, where he had really bettered himself. "What are we going to do with him…" 

\-----

Meanwhile, at the same time in the Death Room… 

The smell of hot peppermint tea filled the air in the endlessly huge Death Room, as some of the many crosses waged in the wind that moved the cartoony clouds around the room. 

"Nothing beats some hot tea!" A goofy voice said, sipping his tea. How exactly the shinigami drank his tea was a secret to everyone. Considering he had no visible mouth, he just pressed the cup against his mask. He only lived off tea it seemed, others considered it a gag, as a god doesn’t need any nutrients. But Death never revealed any of his secrets. 

Emptying his cup, he turned to the mirror, looking at Death’s list. It was being steadily worked on, more and more evil souls disappeared, being taken by his students. The biggest planned mission was going to be the abolishment of the Star Clan. He already assigned who was going to the mission. Sid, Naigus, Stein, Spirit, the rest of the Death Scythes and Kami as Spirit’s meister. ‘’If they would only stop on their own...but no.’’ He sighed. ‘’So many people will die again.’’ 

Death picked his tea cup up to drink again, but just ended up inhaling moist air. "Huh?..." A glance into the cup revealed it was empty. Death whined, tea was so good he always had the cups empty so quickly! 

Arachne had finally reached the Death Room and went in, after opening the heavy metal door. Normally, the Death Room was only to be visited with an assignment. Exceptions were staff members of the DWMA, Death's family and lastly, emergencies. 

Arachne went under the countless red gillountine that were placed on the path to Death's platform. What nobody aside Death knew was that Arachne had spread her spiders all over Death City, including the DWMA and pretty much all DWMA bases around the world.

Recently something caught her attention that had worried her ever since. All of her spiders stationed in the DWMA Brazilian base were killed and eaten by a centipede. This centipede was giving off a strong malicious magic wavelength, which scared Arachne. Because this wavelength was that of her mother, Myria Gorgon. It must've been her centipede, as it went straight for Arachne's spiders. Worried that her mother might be still alive, she wanted to talk about this incident to Lord Death.

She knew he wouldn't be happy obviously. If her parents were still alive, then that would mean major trouble. For her, her family, the DWMA… Even the entire world. They'd want to get revenge on her especially for "betraying" them back then.  
'Mother… I really hope this isn't true….' She thought to herself as she finally reached the platform in the middle of the endless Death Room. She put on a smile as she saw her husband sitting there drinking tea as usual.   
"Hello dear~" She sat beside him at the narrow wooden table. 

Death perked up and hugged his wife. "Arachne dear! How are youuu? I've been watching you scolding Stein again earlier." He filled Arachne a cup with tea.   
"He can be troublesome but I know he doesn't mean it in a bad way… A terrible childhood, being born with such bloodlust from the start. We have to make sure he stays sane. If he falls into madness...I don't want to imagine that… He is the strongest meister after all." Death chuckled. "Well, after myself of course." 

‘’He is indeed strong, but troublesome. Now without someone keeping his madness in tact, what will become of him?...’’ Arachne responded. ‘’Oh no worries my dear! When he starts working as a doctor, he’ll be distracted! Plus, there is nothing here in the city that would drive up his madness. So I'm sure he’ll be fine~’’ Death laughed, before his gaze went around the Death Room. ‘’Ya uh… I kinda forgot how I even made this place, haha…’’

The spider witch gave him a more stern look after putting her tea cup down. She'd talk about the centipede incident later. "Death… Stop avoiding the topic. Your tone tells me that you are hiding something more serious you want to talk about aside from our relationship and our daughter." Arachne responded.

Death's gaze went from side to side, visibly nervous on being called out by his wife. He went silent for a short minute that felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"Arachne… I'm looking back at my over 20 000 years of life. Humans have evolved and changed a lot. I was never forced to use the madness of order...even when Asura went against me, eating his own weapon partner alive and becoming a kishin… He dragged the world into madness back then. Yet I could take him out without having to break his will by the madness of order." 

Arachne sighed. Despite her trying her best to be a mother to Asura, she couldn't keep him from completely losing himself in the madness of fear. "Asura… I tried my best at his mother figure while you were busy doing your job as shinigami… But to no avail… I'm saying this again Death, Asura's creation as a whole was something I never agreed on. A child needs to grow up and learn on its own. Not be forced into a position." 

"I've thought of this myself. The world order needs to change...a new ruler...a new guardian who reforms this old order into a new one. It is time for the humans to take care of it. Not an old shadow like me."   
Death's voice became stern.  
"I, as the god of death, have decided to create myself an heir. This time however, I know better. My heir shall be an immature fragment of my soul, that will grow to take my place as a true shinigami. 3 unconnected sanzu lines. Not 2 complete ones. They will feel, think and develop like a human. Not as a god like Asura." 

Arachne's eyes widened. She had seen and experienced the power of the shinigami's sanzu lines.   
"W-wait… Does that m-mean?..." 

"Once my heir connects their sanzu lines, I'll die, yes." Death said with a smile on his face. "Don't tell Tina or anyone else about this. I don't wish for anyone to interfere once my heir takes my place by stopping them from connecting their sanzu lines. Do not tell my heir about this either. I'm an old god that needs to go sooner or later, just like my fa-"

He was interrupted by the sound of crying.

Silence filled the room. 

‘’Arachne?...’’ The shinigami looked at his wife, seeing her down on her knees, face hidden behind her hands. Death was one to talk about life and death like someone else talks about food or hobbies, what usually shocked people. ‘’Hey come on, it’s not that bad, after all that is why my father did my grandfathe-’’ SMACK

He was interrupted by Arachne giving him a strong slap in the face. ‘’How can you be so reckless, talking about yourself dying like it’s nothing?!’’ She screamed. ‘’What about me, Tina...our family?! We need you! The school needs you, the world needs you...as their shinigami...their leader.’’ She went silent there, before storming out of the Death Room, leaving a baffled Lord Death behind.   
‘’Arachne, wait!’’ He yelled, but was ignored by her. As Arachne left, Spirit entered the room.   
‘’Yo, what was that about?’’ Spirit asked. Death however didn’t answer. He just pressed his masked face against the huge mirror and let out a deep sigh, grabbing onto the sides of the mirror. ‘’Now I thought that was a good moment to talk about it and...yeah… She didn’t take it well.’’ One of his large hands swiped over the mirror, locking onto Arachne. ‘’Say, Spirit… You as a Death Scythe… Would you like to be my personal weapon?’’ His voice was cold and stern. ‘’Sorry I am asking this now, but I want your own opinion. The Albarn clan after all has been serving me as personal weapons for generations. You are strong weapons with flexible wavelengths, who empower the meister’s wavelength. And you are scythes, my prefered weapon as the shinigami. As my weapon you have a high responsibility, you must never leave my side so you can assist me at all times.’’ 

Spirit’s eyes opened wide at this question. ‘’Of course sir, I’d love to be your weapon! That would be the greatest honor. But… I need to ask Kami first… She wouldn’t be happy about me leaving so sudden… But if it’s to be your personal weapon, I’m sure she’ll understand.’’   
Spirit was a bit confused to why Death was asking this now, after a fight with Arachne.   
‘’Spirit… Do you think I’m too harsh sometimes? With kishin eggs and witches? Some people told me that purifying the kishin eggs and perhaps making an act of peace with the witches would be the better idea. That this has been going on far too long. But… I can’t get myself to like rule breakers and evil witches. I just can’t. These witches kill so many innocent people just for the fun of it, instead of working on something to repress their destruction instinct. This hatred I have for them just goes too deep. They even took away a good friend of mine…’’ 

The redhead stared at him and shrugged. ‘’To be honest, I never met a good witch before, nor an ‘’innocent’’ kishin egg wanting to reform, so I can’t tell. Without hunting them down and making Death Scythes, us weapons and this school wouldn’t really have a reason to exist, right?’’ Death looked at him for a moment. ‘If you only knew the origins of the weapons…’ he thought to himself. ‘’Changes would need to come from both sides.’’ Spirit continued. ‘’After this history between both parties, I doubt anything will happen soon that will unite us. If anything, only a new shinigami they don’t know could change that. Someone who doesn’t have that bad experience with witches. Then again, I’m just a human and not a god like you. I recall Justin saying that us humans can’t understand a god.’’

Death lightened up at what Spirit told him. ‘’I see… ‘’ He got away from the mirror, turning to the young man, his mask visibly showing his happiness. ‘’Thank you, Spirit~’’ The tall shinigami dashed out of the Death Room, to follow Arachne. ‘’If you excuse me, I need to talk to Arachne now~’’ 

\-----

Arachne was at the main fountain in Death City. She needed to be out of the school for now.   
How could Death be so careless about his own life??? She however didn’t want to go back there, after her physical outburst. She thought she was better than that, the awful memories of her mother slapping her in the face kicked in, making her hold her head in pain.   
‘’My lady…’’ Mosquito’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, he still was a young man with slicked back jet black hair. Mosquito was allowed to drink the blood of imprisoned witches and kishin eggs if he needed it. ‘’What happened? You look very upset.’’

‘’Death told me he plans to make himself an heir...what would however result in him dying…’’ She wiped her tears away. ‘’I just...don’t know what to do… I want to support his decision, but not if it kills him...’’   
Mosquito didn’t answer for a moment, before giving her a smile. ‘’Well, for us, what a god like shinigami does may be beyond understanding. We as mortals don’t understand everything they do and why they do it. That is why I heard shinigamis actually avoid having partners, because this topic always causes drama. A child with incomplete lines… I heard Death killed his father when he was around 200. His father when he was 1500. So, there is still time. It won’t happen right away.’’ He raised an eyebrow, knowing these weren’t the most supportive words but he tried. ‘’I heard him talk about a new timeline with a new ruler. That he got old and rusty, the world needed a new shinigami. Someone who understands humans more.’’

Arachne’s gaze went to the sky. ‘’I mean, he sometimes seems to be confused at Tina and me doing things, even with us being around him so long. I guess that’s just how a god is… I think that is just me being selfish...’’ She sighed, putting her hands on her knees.

‘’Aww...why so sad my dear!’’ Death said, jumping in front of her. But, not in his normal state… He was now a very tall man, with purple pupils resembling his shinigami mask.His long jet black hair showing 3 complete sanzu lines. ‘’Y’all say I should act more like a human...so...I figured I could turn myself into one for a try! I shocked Spirit before, once I transformed, I ended up being naked and he freaked out, haha. When I don’t wear any clothes in my normal form either???’’

Arachne stared at her husband for a moment, her eyes wide open. Before she bursted out in laughter. Death tilted his head in response. Was she breaking down or?... Death scratched his head, him and Mosquito giving her a confused look. ‘’Ah?...’’  
But Arachne didn’t stop, her eyes tearing from laughter. ‘’Oh, my dear… In the end, I can never be mad at you after all.’’ She smiled and looked up at him, wiping her tears away. Then getting up at hugging him tightly. 

Despite having his fear split off, Death jumped a little in surprise, before hugging her back. The both of them looked into each other’s eyes, these beautiful dark purple eyes. Shinigami mask shaped irises meeting irises with pale violet spider web patterns. Both eyes locked into each other, they understood each other without words. Even if Death were to die, he’d never be gone. He’d still be watching over his family. ‘’You silly reaper you.’’  
Arachne whispered, before she pressed her lips against Death’s, engaging into a passionate kiss. Death, being the first time in his human form had never experienced a kiss before, so he didn’t really know how to react. He tried to return the kiss, not sure if he was doing it right however, looking at Mosquito with a confused expression, who responded with a chuckle. Death knew what kisses mean, but as someone who doesn’t have a mouth unless in human form, he was new to them. ‘Ahhh- What is this- I didn’t know kisses were so weird- It looks much simpler than it is!’ He was relieved as Arachne finally let go of him, looking up to him with a blush. ‘’You may be the greatest scythe wielder in the world, but have yet much to learn about human things, dear~’’ She moved her fingers over Death’s chest, her half lidded eyes locking onto his. 

‘’Ahem.’’ Mosquito interrupted the two lovebirds. ‘’By all respect, Lady Arachne and Lord Death. You should take this into Gallows Mansion.’’ He said with a more stern face.

‘’Oh!’’ Both gasped. ‘’I mean, it is already getting dark. We should head home and inform of our plan as well-’’ Arachne put her index finger onto Death’s lips, cutting him off. ‘’Only the plan of a child. Not...what will happen to you, remember?’’ Death nodded.   
‘’How come you changed your mind so quickly?...’’  
‘’A god like you has different morals and ways of thinking after all… Not that it is a bad thing! But just because no high beings like myself don’t understand it...doesn’t mean it is bad. That is what people questioning you need to understand… That a god’s motives cannot be understood by mere mortals like us.’’ She frowned. 

‘’Ah… That is why my heir will be modelled to be like a human. He’ll grow, learn and feel like a human. Not like a god.’’ He smiled. ‘’If I can’t do it, he will do it. For the next generation of order. Where humans can hopefully get along better with the shinigami. Spirit even said my rules are for ‘’boomers’’!’’ He gave his wife a wide grin. ‘’Now, let’s go home.’’  
‘’Yeah.’’ Arachne smiled. They walked home, hand in hand, as the drooling tired sun watched over them, with Mosquito following them.  
‘Lady Arachne… Lord Death… Your relationship never fails to amaze me.’ He smiled. 

The Gallows Mansion had certainly changed a lot after it was first built by Death. At the beginning, it was much bigger, using Death’s grim skulls. Now it was smaller and had the goofy masks, but many people still felt a menacing aura whenever walking past it. ‘’Home sweet home!’’ Death exclaimed as he stormed to the door. ‘’A human body isn’t too bad I must say! It feels funny when you actually step on the floor instead of just sliding over it with your eldritch body.’’ He jumped in front of the huge black wooden double door, knocking on it.   
‘’Tinnaaaaaaa!!! We are back!’’ He yelled in a cheerful tone. 

Shortly after, the door opened. A girl, looking almost identical to Arachne, was the one opening it. Dark brown hair, with two long side bangs. The rest of her long hair was tied into a bun like Arachne’s, but spotting a singular incomplete sanzu line on the left side of her head. Her dark blue eyes under her hairbangs, covered in a bright hexagon pattern, looked at the humanized Death, making her raise one of her thick eyebrows.   
‘’....Dad?...’’

‘’In the flesh!’’ His arm went over his daughter’s shoulder, pulling her close to him and giving her a headbutt with his fist.  
‘’Dad!! You’re messing up my hair!’’ Tina whined, getting free from her father’s grip, fixing her messy hair. ‘’Why do you...look like this?...’’  
‘’Oh well my dear darling daughter! I wanted to try something new for once! How it is like to be like you guys! To be honest, this is more fun that I thought.~’’ He entered his mansion, storming through the huge hallway and bumping into Giriko, the weapon of his daughter Tina. As he was her weapon and also a servant of Arachne, he lived in the Gallows Mansion as well. ‘’Yo what the fuck?! Watch where the hell you’re- Death???’’

‘’Giriko! Do you like my new look??? Now I can join you, Arachne and Mosquito in the mortal sin that is alcohol intake! I have so many things I want to try out!!! Drinking that booze, wine, smoking-’’ Giriko pushed him off. ‘’Jeez old man, calm down. Aren’t you shinigamis immune to alcohol and any bad stuff??? I recall you saying that to me.’’  
Death pouted, crossing his arms. ‘’Well we can still get drunk if we want! It just leaves no negative effects on my body, unlike yours.’’ Death grabbed Girko’s booze bottle and began gulping it down. Drinking stuff as a human certainly felt...weird. He could feel the cold liquid running through his body. 

‘’Wooooow! I can feel every bit of it!!!’’ Suddenly however he glared at Giriko. ‘’Wait! I told you to not drink alcohol when around my daughter, didn’t I???’’   
Giriko sweated and shrugged.  
‘’Dad… I don’t see the big deal about it… I mean… I even...tried some myself.’’

Arachne glared at her. ‘’Tina!...’’  
‘’Oh jeez what about it? I’m half shinigami anyways. Did you really come back just to yell at me? If yes, I’ll just go to my room.’’ She responded, before getting up and heading to the big staircase.  
‘’Please wait dear! We didn’t mean it this way.. Even if you are half shinigami, we still worry about you. ...Also there’s something we have to tell you!’’  
Death said, grabbing Tina’s shoulder. 

‘’And that is?...’’  
‘’Weeeeell, me and your dear mother have talked and...haha, we decided to have another child!... An heir to me as the shinigami. As you as a hybrid cannot be my heir and stated you have no interest in it. Also...you once said you’d love a sibling~’’ Death explained to his daughter, holding Arachne close.   
Giriko and Tina looked at each other with surprised expressions, before they looked at the two. ‘’A brother? I’d be happy to finally have a sibling!’’ She smiled and hugged her parents.  
‘Hopefully he won’t be like his dad… Or else I’ll go insane-’ Giriko thought to himself.

He had liked it more when Death was his old grim self. Both of them swearing like sailors and living up to their attitude. Ever since Death became a goofball because of the children, this was no more fun. He only went back to his old self when he was really pissed off. What however rarely ever happened. 

Tina let go of her parents. ‘’As long as you don’t make me play the free babysitter 24/7, I’m fine with it.’’

‘’Oh no worries dear! Pure shinigamis grow up way differently than humans, he’ll be fine! Just keep an eye on him sometimes and teach him a bit as well.~ Also, are you ready for the next big mission?... I’m still a bit unsure about sending you on that mission, haha. The STAR clan is very dangerous after all… They are a big threat to us… When we storm their base, they won’t be thrilled obviously. I know you and Giriko are strong...but...please be careful, okay?’’ 

Giriko popped a vein on his forehead. ‘’You seriously think some wannabe ninjas are gonna take us down?! I’ll fucking show them how to rip others to shreds. That’s what they get for not following our rules.’’ 

‘’Well, with them you can definitely fight rougher, as a statement. They have broken my rules severely, multiple times they have been warned. Having killed god knows how many people, it’s enough. Their clan will be wiped out once and for all, that is sadly the final decision from me. No mercy. It will be a warning to those who follow such a path, as it also hit the werewolves when they went against my order. Giving up their immortality for devouring souls…’’ He let out a sigh, heading to the large staircase. ‘’First the werewolves, now the starclan. I know at least some werewolves were pardoned, those who stayed out and never harmed a soul. But it looks like the entire Star clan will be wiped out after all.’’

As he walked up the stairs, Arachne followed. ‘’Hah, today was certainly eventful. Just stay safe everyone! Keep on training, you’ll praise every training hour you had when the battle starts! I am counting on you!’’ He smiled. ‘’You as well, Mosquito. Now, I’ll be heading to bed! You should too, it’s getting late.’’ The shinigami and his wife headed to their quarters. 

Both knew if it would come out that Arachne was a witch, it would result in a big outburst of the DWMA and it’s associates. Death already had several youngsters (well youngsters compared to his age) yell at him for his order, that witches should be given a chance. Death would usually roll his eyes metaphorically every time someone would bring up such an (in his view) idiotic uptopic concept. He had given witches a chance. Over eons of years. They would always trample his trust and offer, so at the end he dropped it completely.   
A young student even seeked out peace with witches herself to prove a point. It ended with a group of EAT students finding the girl, barely alive and horribly tortured in a witch facility, where the witches mocked them and laughed, saying they appreciated their little gift, but it wouldn’t make up for all their sisters they killed. It came out the girl had been kidnapped and they had performed horrible experiments on her, while she was fully conscious. 

Events like this had made it even worse. Some even gave the idea to capture a witch to force her to open a portal to the witch realm, so the species could be finally wiped out. As much as Death hated the rest of the witch society, he didn’t mind those who stayed in their realm and lived peacefully there. It was sometimes scary how aggressive humans could be, killing everything that they didn’t like instead of making a compromise. Then again, witches weren’t any better…

Once in their bedroom, Death transformed back into his normal eldritch form. ‘’This was definitely funny, I’ll transform into a human more often!’’ He laughed and laid on the huge purple bed. The bed was much bigger than a normal one, measuring 3 meters in length, 2 meters width. Lord Death actually didn’t really need to sleep as a shinigami, but did so anyways because of his wife. Even if it was him watching her sleep most of the time. He enjoyed every second of being close to her. 

Arachne got into her sleep wear and joined her husband, she loved how soft and fluffy his eldritch form was. Yet it felt a bit strange to see him ‘’sleep’’, as you would never feel a heartbeat, breathing or body heat coming from him. She had felt that when she hugged him in his form as well. ‘’Death...maybe you should do something so people feel at least a heartbeat or something from you when you are in human form. Because otherwise it will most likely scare them.’’ 

‘’Ahhh?! I completely forgot about that! Also I should remind myself to immediately finish my transformation in clothes-’’

‘’Oh, you gotta tell what happened, it sounds hilarious~’’

‘’Well, I transformed into a human but stood there bare. Spirit went red like a tomato and yelled at me to put clothes on. I didn’t understand his shock at first, as I don’t wear clothes in this form either… Silly me, haha.’’ 

Arachne blushed and gave the reaper a flirtatious look, moving one hand over his chest. ‘’I mean… I wouldn’t mind trying the assets of that new form of yours~’’ Her half lidded eyes locked with Death’s wide eye holes of his masks. Death deeply blushed at her words. ‘’A-ah??? I m-mean maybe later, I’m not that used to a human body yet!’’

Arachne laughed. ‘’Oh I’m just kidding silly.’’ 

Death watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep later. Happy that she accepted his decision to be an heir… He was a bit surprised how quickly she changed her mind, but was happy about it. 

\-----

However, not all things have a good turn of events. Such as for the rest of the Gorgon family...

Far, far away in the Brazilian jungle, there stood a large castle-like structure. Deep in a sinkhole under the earth, where despite its size the castle was hidden very well.   
Compared to its version from an alternative world, it didn't resemble a spider. Instead it resembled a huge komodo dragon, with a centipede making up a tower like structure on it's back. The organization which had its base here had two names. 

Herpetophobia and Chilopodophobia. Two names as it had two rulers. Herpetophobia is the fear of lizard like animals, like reptiles. Chilopodophobia being the fear of centipedes. Fitting to the two rulers, known as Varamo Gorgon and Myria Chilo Gorgon. Varamo has a sorcerer with the komodo dragon as his animal theme, while Myria was a centipede themed witch. They were the parents of the 3 Gorgon sisters, Myria coming from the powerful Gorgon family, while her husband also came from a feared clan. The demon weapon creation, done by using witch souls and the cruelest inhumane experiments got them kicked out of the witch order ultimately, what wasn’t that much of a problem to the other witches, they feared the Gorgon family for the most part anyways. 

Only Myria had confronted her daughter Arachne for ‘’betraying’’ her and siding with the grim reaper on top of that. Before she was forced to dissolve herself into countless centipedes, Myria lost in the fight against Arachne and Death, promised by her daughter Medusa to assist her, who however didn’t show up. Little did she and her husband know, Medusa went against her own family on purpose. She had made a deal with the witch order, that she could stay in the witch society for her own future experiments none knew off however. Medusa knew she couldn’t defeat both her parents, so she only called her mother, saying her father could stay behind as the both of them fighting was enough. Arachne meanwhile was banished for being in a relationship with the Grim Reaper. 

So Varamo was alone, only with the many centipedes that belonged to his wife. Where she had hidden her soul was unknown to him as well. But he knew she was alive and would come back one day. Shortly before the incident happened, Myria gave birth to their 3rd child, Shaula Gorgon, a witch with the scorpion as her animal theme. She was around 800 years old now, still looking like 19 however, already had got the DWMA’s attention on her in past times before she seemingly vanished. Today, the young witch was visiting her parents. 

Clacking sounds were heard echoing through the dark, long hallways as the witch made her way to the core of the castle. Soon, she felt a strong magic presence, undoubtedly her father Varamo. After all, magic users could sense each other, their own form of soul perception you could say. 

‘’Hello, father.’’ Shaula smiled, looking one of the huge centipedes crawl up her leg. ‘’...and mother.’’ In front of her was a huge web like structure. Not clean like a spider web however. A huge messy wall of webbing, connected to the pillars in the room. Sitting on one of the bigger strings was her father, Varamo. His orange eyes turned to his youngest daughter, making him smile and exposing his sharp shark like teeth. 

In appearance he pretty much resembled Medusa, he had a very similar hairstyle as her, with a twisted beard in a dull green color. Twisted like Medusa's side bangs. He only wore dark turquoise leather pants, going barefoot like Medusa as well, having similar black nails, however his nails were sharp and black like animal claws. The chest spotting a double dragon tattoo (actually skeletal komodo dragons) winding around the man’s torso. But what would always get attention was that his lower right arm was missing, with huge scars on his arm. 

Shaula never got to know what happened to her father’s arm, but also never got the confidence to ask. Who or what was powerful enough to rip her father’s lower arm off? The young witch had seen her father fight, it was no wonder even other witches of his age avoided him at all cost, at least when it came to fighting. The only one she assumed was powerful enough to defeat her father in battle was the shinigami himself, but then again she didn’t dare to ask… Taking a defeat like that from a shinigami as a sorcerer was definitely not something to be proud of.

‘’Hello Shaula. It has been a while.~ What brought my favorite daughter to visit me so sudden?’’

‘’Nothing specific, I just wanted to say hello. You are my parents after all. You must’ve been worried that I disappeared for some time. It appears Shinigami's little organization has caught attention of some of my actions through the years… So I had to go undercover for some time… My disappointments of big sisters weren't a big help either, of course. Medusa and Arachne...’’ Her smile turned into an unamused, angry expression. ‘’It’s their fault our family is broken apart… That mother is pretty much gone… Arachne hooking up with the grim reaper, our most vile enemy and even getting knocked up by him. Medusa stabbing mother’s back…’’ 

Varamo’s smile faded as Shaula continued talking. ‘’I hope you will not make the same mistakes these two failures did. We need someone for the Gorgon bloodline to continue. If I ever meet those traitorous two, they’ll pay. I regret not going with Myria back then. When the time comes, not only Medusa and Arachne will pay...but the shinigami and his little snobby   
school as well.’’

‘’I actually managed to get the witch order’s trust, without Medusa knowing.’’ Shaula’s face twisted into the ‘’Gorgon face’’, the creepy wide mouthed malicious face members of the family did when they had something evil in mind.

‘’I have a great plan in mind, father. I’ll teach them a lesson in the despair and loneliness you and I had to experience up until now. I’ll prove that I am the most talented of the Gorgon sisters, the only worthy to carry this bloodline.’’ She leaned back on one of the huge pillars that held the room. ‘’I have been working on a plan… I’ll in fact infiltrate Death City and destroy it from the inside. With soul protect, I’ll set up my lair somewhere and control people with my scorpion venom. Humans are so foolish after all. It will be easy to get them under my mind control. To make them ultimate soldiers who never sleep.’’


	2. Falling and rising stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DWMA starts their Star Clan mission. Aaaand we get to see my version of fragmentation in action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is SHORT. Mainly because I suck at writing battle scenes ahhh-  
> But I did enjoy writing the creation scene of Kid and Latro.

Time had passed, the day of the operation ‘’Falling stars’’ had come, to take out the Star Clan. Everyone had received hard training until this day, to be prepared. Now, all forces were moving the meeting spot, from where they would storm the clan’s main hideout. Arachne and Death stayed behind, watching the spectacle through the large mirror in the Death Room. 

Only elites and at least some assigned 2 star meisters would go to this mission. At first front were all current Death Scythes, Stein, Sid, Naigus, Tina, Mosquito and Giriko. Stein would be wielding Spirit, as…. Spirit’s wife Kami was pregnant. Pregnant with 18 years, certainly not something everyone would support for several reasons. But both had decided to keep their child. Honestly, everybody had the same thought: It was Spirit’s fault for not using protection probably.

Being a dad with just 18 was going to be tough, especially as the redhead wasn’t the best role model for a child, especially when it came to raising one. Kami had caught him flirting with other students, despite her being pregnant. Not to mention he had started to drink and smoke as well… She had spotted him visiting the infamous cabaret club in the redlight district of the city. This definitely wasn’t going a good way.

The cars drove through the tough forest terrain, before finally coming to a stop at the meeting spot. Now they had to continue on foot, cars and helicopters would just catch the clan’s attention with their noise if they were to get any closer. 

‘’So, is everyone ready?’’ Sid jumped out of the car, holding a list. He checked if everyone was present. ‘’We talked about the plan so many times now, pretty sure you all have memorized it by now. So I’ll make it short. The 2 star meisters stay behind to make sure none of the clan members escape and support us where you can. The elite takes care of the strongest clan members, the rest fights the other members. No mercy. We are given the order to kill them, not to capture. If you can’t do it let someone else do it. Okay?’’

Everyone nodded. Some of the 2 star meisters looked at each other nervously.  
‘’They’ve chosen this fate, despite multiple warnings. So, none will be spared. Now, let’s go. But, we do not know if they can sense souls as well, it could be they are trying to lay out traps as well. Failure is not an option.’’

The group now swiftly moved through the forest. Stein and Tina used Soul Perception, quickly finding the kishin eggs that made up the Star Clan. They could all feel the massive evil wavelength coming from their direction. ‘‘3… 2… 1... ATTACK!!!‘’ Sid shouted, as him and the others jumped out, surprising some of the clan members, who were busy consuming human souls. Sid fractionally looked around, seeing the clan leader White Star was not here. 

‘Agh- Regardless, we have a mission to do!’ Instantly, he grabbed Naigus in her weapon form and started an attack, the others following in, ensuing into a brutal bloody fight. The screams and clashing of metal could be heard through the entire forest. Tina went to the middle of the field, using her shinigami abilities to collect the innocent human souls. ‘That’s being taken care of at least… But… My soul perception tells me there are more innocent souls. I am guessing this is just a distraction. And…’ She stopped as it caught her attention. All these kishin eggs had distracted them, from a huge soul that was a bit further away.  
‘That soul… White Star!’ 

She rushed through the battle, until meeting up with Sid, who just slit an enemy’s neck. The body vanished and left a kishin egg, he let Mira absorb. ‘’Sid! White Star is not too far away, he is hiding with human souls! Probably waiting till we are weakened!’’  
‘’I assumed something like that… Do not worry, I am pretty certain he’ll come out himself sooner or later, we will not lose this battle.’’ He gave her a smile and she nodded in return before jumping back into battle. 

The battle continued on, more and more bodies vanishing and turning into kishin eggs until not many were left. That is when finally, the big bad appeared from the shadows. White Star. Everyone knew what to do, going after their plan. Sid would take care of him…  
The madness in the man’s eyes was such a horrendous sight. How a human could go onto such a path, just for power. 

Next to him was a female, who however had an expression of guilt on her face, definitely an exception for a Star Clan member. She gave the spot where they came from one last glance before they both dashed in for an attack.

\-----

Now it was finally over. Some of the DWMA members were also heavily wounded, but the Star Clan was no more. Sid sighed. It never felt good to kill a human, but he was doing the Reaper’s work for the better sake. Him, Mira and Tina went to the spot the White Star and the female had come from. 

There was a small hut, hidden in the deep forest vegetation. Sid kicked in the door, greeted with a pile of innocent human souls. ‘’Ah god damn. Good we found these.’’  
Tina reached out, using her shinigami powers to absorb the innocent souls.  
‘’Eh?...’’

‘’What’s wrong, Tina?’’

‘’There is one more innocent soul… That wasn’t on this pile.’’ She followed her soul perception, until she entered a small room that was full of piled blankets. ‘’Under that blanket…’’ Sid got next to her and lifted it up. What they saw certainly surprised them.  
It was just a toddler wearing a diaper. With bright blue hair, star tattoos on his shoulders already. The blanket had a stitching in it saying ‘’Black Star’’.  
‘’That must be White Star’s son… Their souls are definitely similar.’’ ‘Explains the woman’s worry in her eyes…’’

‘’What will we do with him?’’ Tina asked. ‘’We have the mission to kill all Star Clan members but… His soul is innocent, plus he’s still just a baby.’’

Sid picked the baby up in his arms. ‘’I’ll take care of him.’’ Then, they left the hud, burning it and the rest of the clan hide-out to the ground, as they went back to the cars.  
Stein and Spirit looked at Sid. ‘’What’chu got there?’’

‘’White Star’s son. I’ll keep him’’

‘’What??? Are you sure?... I mean… his parents...’’

‘’He’s innocent. With an energetic soul. Just because someone’s parent was a criminal doesn’t mean the child will be one as well.’’ Sid responded. ‘’Besides, you and Kami are expecting. Lord Death and Ms Arachne want to have another child as well. So he’ll find his place at the DWMA just fine.’’ 

‘’Ah… I wonder how Kami is doing? I hope our child is gonna be a baby girl…’’ 

‘’I am still doubtful if you’ll be a good father.’’ Stein said in a cold tone. ‘’Fuck Kami for taking my lab rat from me.’’ He lit himself a cigarette as he got into one of the cars. 

\-----

Everyone had arrived home safely. First thing Sid did was talk to Lord Death about Black Star. Death had agreed to Black Star becoming a future student at the DWMA, with Sid and Mira becoming the boy’s adoptive parents. But he had warned Sid that due to the boy’s heritage, he will probably get some enemies in the future. Considering he already had the star tattoos at such a young age. But Sid was aware of it. If Black Star grew up confident, he wouldn’t care about his heritage. 

Kami was soon to give birth, Sid and Mira adopted Black Star… Now all that was left was for Death to create his new heir. He knew how a fragment child was created, but he also knew he was pretty much as painful as a human birth. That’s at least what his father told him. 

‘’Arachne… Are you sure you want to watch this? It’s gonna be way more painful for me than it will be for you.’’ Death said as he laid onto his bed.  
Arachne nodded. ‘’I have seen witches use portions of their souls. The bigger and stronger our souls, the less painful it is for us.’’

Death took a deep breath, getting ready. He extended his arms, using soul perception to see his enormous golden soul. Using his reaper abilities, he grabbed onto it, yanking a part of it inwards. He grunted to the responsive pain, but kept going. It took quite a while as he yanked out enough so he could form two souls as he and Arachne had decided.

Now he had yanked out of his soul, using his death claws to cut that part of his soul off as he yelped in pain. Covered in sweat, he was done. Arachne had fragmented much faster and in a way less painful way. ‘’Death, are you okay?...’’ She went to her husband’s side, holding her purple fragment. 

‘’Yeah… I’m just not used to it anymore… It has been a whole while since I created Asura…’’ He complained, getting up. Now, he split the big fragment into two, holding one in each of his hands. He gestured to Arachne so that she stood next to his left. 

‘’So… Put your own fragment into this one… Then I recommend standing back a little, there might be a heavy reaction… Considering a witch soul is almost the opposite to a shinigami soul…’’ The shinigami explained with a stern voice.

‘’Oh… I guess Tina is a different case then... ‘’

Death blushed. ‘’I assume so… As this kind of conception doesn’t forge two souls together. Now, let’s continue.’’

Death left the right fragment floating in the air so he was only holding the left one, grabbing Arachne’s fragment and forcing the two together. In reaction, black and violet sparks emerged. Death claw-like lightnings sparked off, as well as dark purple mass dripping down, forming spiders which crawled away. Arachne felt the massive energy coming off thís fusion Death was forcing upon the fragments and stepped back, her hair waving as if in a strong breeze. 

Her husband growled, now cupping the fragments with his hands, hiding them. With a loud blast, it was finished. Death wiped his forehead, looking at the finished fragment. ‘’Whew, there we go…’’ Arachne got closer to him again. ‘’That was scary to watch I admit…’’

‘’To be honest, if that was gonna be pure god, it would’ve probably blown away a part of the city, haha. Oh- I mean- Now that I have them, I’ll form them… After my own human form. Tho, the fusion fragment will have more of your traits compared to the pure one. And… Preferably don’t reveal the fragment thing… It causes unneeded questions.’’

‘’But twins out of nowhere? That will certainly be suspicious.’’

‘’Well… What else can I do?... Unless… Ah! That gives me an idea. ‘’

‘’What would that be, dear?’’ 

‘’Me and Eibon have talked about such a thing before, but I never tried it in actual practice. I coulllddd put the fragments into your stomach, as a pseudo pregnancy.’’ He explained.

Arachne stared at him. ‘’What? Wouldn’t they ask how the kids are growing that fast?’’

Death shrugged. ‘’Tell them its shinigami logic! So are you in?’’

Arachne looked at him a bit concerned. ‘’That means normal birth, right? Are there any...consequences?’’ 

‘’Well, as you are a powerful witch and not a mere human, I don’t think so. If a normal human were to carry a fragment child, that would probably be dangerous. And talking about shinigami logic, yes they will develop way faster, so it’s over quickly.’’ 

‘’Alright.’’ She smiled and Death proceeded to execute their tactic. 

\-----

Everyone was at the DWMA entrance, talking about the recent events. Obviously, a suddenly heavily pregnant Arachne really surprised everyone… And Spirit just had to make a joke about ‘’The power of a god’’, earning him a skull splitting shinigami chop. Luckily however, everyone took the ‘’shinigami logic’’ bait and didn’t ask any further. 

‘’My soul perception tells me it’s gonna be twins.’’ Stein said, smoking his cigarette. ‘’One seems to be a hybrid? Interesting…’’ ‘I might not get Tina, but maybe I can dissect one of them instead…’ He thought to himself and grinned, but looked away as Death raised his large cartoony hand again, as if he read his thoughts. 

Sid held Black Star in his arms and smiled. ‘’I think your kids will be great companions to him.’’

‘’I am still deciding if I want to send our Maka to your school, Death Sir. She will obviously be strong like Kami but… It’s still dangerous. I mean, me and Kami sometimes barely made it out alive… I wouldn’t want her to be hurt!’’ Spirit whined. 

‘’Oh jeez.’’ Kami sighed. ‘’What if she’s born as a weapon? Then she definitely needs to go here anyways. But even if not, if she discovers your powers she’ll probably want to be meister. Whatever happens I’ll support her and you should too. After all, that’s what your parents did, no?’’

Spirit frowned. ‘Being born as a weapon in the Albarn pretty much means you have to go here to serve the grim reaper. Not like I ever had an actual choice.’ He thought to himself. While had grown to like Lord Death and everyone else, he wished his family wasn’t stuck in that clan serving thingy, at least those born as weapons.

The conversation kept on as the sun started to set. 

‘’Death?...’’ Arachne took her husband’s huge hand. 

‘’Yes dear?’’ 

‘’Even if this sets your fate… I want you to know, I’ll always love you…’’

Death hugged her. ‘’I’ll always be with you dear. Even if I am not anymore. I promise.’’


	3. New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and we meet the main cast finally!... While Spirit now gets to know Death's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a flashback dream scene! Generally I am very proud of my Resbang and hope to participate again this year.

Some years have passed. Kami had born Maka, who surprisingly wasn’t a weapon like her father, meaning she wasn’t bound to stick to the academy like him. However, Spirit certainly messed up. When Maka was 6 years old, Kami had caught Spirit cheating with another woman. She finally had enough of his antics and moved out with Maka, still living in Death City. All the ranting about her father from her mother made Maka dislike her father and saw as nothing more than a cheating man not deserving of her mom. Now she was very determined to enroll in the DWMA, to be a scythe meister. Maka wanted to show her father she could make a way better Death Scythe than he is. 

Black Star, now 7, grew up as a hothead energy bundle. Sometimes he even was a bit much for Sid and Mira, but they tried their best. Even at that early age, some people started talking behind his back about his heritage. But the boy didn’t care. Instead, he started training at that young age already and constantly got into fights with other kids, but always won. 

Now to the shinigami twins. The two looked almost identical, but as Death promised, the hybrid indeed looked more like Arachne. Both had jet black hair, pale skin and 3 sanzu lines. The hybrid boy was named ‘’Latro Gorgon’’, while the pure fragment was named ‘’Death The Kid’’. Kid’s sanzu lines were on the right side of his head, Latro’s on the left, with 3 thin vertical lines going through them. 

Kid looked like a younger version of Death himself in human form, with two toned golden eyes, but shorter hair. Latro had three toned purple eyes and his skin was even paler than Kid’s. Latro’s hair had two long side bangs like his mother. 

Also, while Kid’s clothing was also almost identical to Death’s, Latro’s lacked the white stripes on it. Due to being a pure heir, Kid inherited a shinigami’s madness of order, which was luckily a milder version due him being an immature god. It showed in the form of behaviour many would call ‘’OCD’’, when humans didn’t understand it was the madness of order. Kid was obsessed with symmetry especially, but for some reason never complained about his father, brother or ‘’mother’’. 

Latro had his mother’s calm, optimistic, but yet sly personality. He didn’t have a symmetry obsession, but he was certainly sadistic in battles. In their first years they were homeschooled, as the world would be in a big uproar if finding out Death had twins and their parents wanted to spare them the stress of paparazzis. As shinigamis, they were not required to join Death's school. Instead, they were mainly trained for future missions. Special missions Lord Death would assign to them. But the problem for Kid would definitely to find a weapon partner… 

What surprised Death the most was Kid's dedication to his father. It was almost like Justin's dedication, only that Kid was his son and not someone who had none but a god to depend on. Justin was the youngest Death Scythe so far, but his flaw was as mentioned...his obsession with Lord Death. The shinigami had always told him that he should try to make human friends, as a god doesn't replace one. So he gave the boy the task to become a Death Scythe and preach about his order, as he seemed happy with that. 

While Kid and Latro weren't DWMA students yet, but they heard others talk about them when they went into the city. "Look at the daddy's boys. Probably never has to fear bad grades. They were born perfect. None could reach up to them if they were students. They could make a Death Scythe in no time." 

Due them being shinigamis, everyone had put up such high standards to them. But they were to learn and act as humans… What would probably cause some issues in the future. But now was not the time for that.

Death was in the Death Room, watching some students on missions. That was until he got a call on his mirror, from his sons. Who seemed to be angry about something. They haven't seen his school yet, they've only been in the Death Room via mirror traveling. As their parents told them the Gallows Mansion was the safest place. But if they needed anything, they could call via mirror.

"I tell you it is like that!" Latro hissed, waiting for his father to appear.

"I bet father will tell you otherwise!" Kid responded angrily.

The tall black shadow appeared in the mirror, happy to see his sons.

"Father!!!" Kid yelled.

Their dad sweatdropped at their angry tone, hoping nothing grave had happened. While the twins had a strong connection, they had very different ideals of order… Something him and Arachne had not expected.

"What is it kiddos?" 

"What exactly IS the shinigami's role over the world's order??? Tina and mom didn't tell us and said we should ask you!"

"Are we assigned to guide or rule? As countries have their leaders and all… But...we only step in if a kishin egg makes it to the top. What is our place?"

Their father turned to the mirror for a moment before looking into the endless sky of the Death Room. It felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"We… Govern people's lives and deaths. We're the absolute existences which maintain order. ...Or that's what they say anyway." He sighed. "But that's not it, Kid." 

The boys blinked, baffled that their father completely overthrew their argument with something different. Both looked at each other and nodded, embarrassed by their fight earlier. Then they smiled.

"We understood, father. It's all about balance!" 

Death chuckled. "You'll understand it better when you get older and interact more with different humans. There are humans who despise my order. Who believe I should not send out my students to kill kishin eggs and witches. Letting nature take its way… But then later they complain when a witch attacks a city and kills many innocent people just out of spite for me. It's a hell circle I admit, but I'm sure YOU can end it when you'll take my place~" 

Kid stared at him for a minute, unaware of the true meaning behind these words. 

"You said Kid was your heir! What is my role then, as his brother?" Latro asked excitedly. "You never really told me, father…" 

"Well…" Death's voice echoed in the big room. He hadn't told his sons yet that Latro was a witch/shinigami hybrid and Arachne being a witch, not a human. But it was not the right time yet.   
"You see, Latro. This world is so big… It's impossible...or at least very difficult for just one person to guard! You are as important as Kid of course! Help him protect the world where you can. But for now you'll keep training, okay? No more fights about order." 

"Yes, father." The both of them ended the call and left the room.

Their father turned to the huge Death Room, his gaze going over the many crosses standing there. His sons had also noticed that Tina seemingly didn't get any older. She was still stuck at 16 years. Once his sons reached 14 years, the spell would be taken off finally. 

But… He still had to talk about the heir situation with his new personal weapon, Spirit. The redhead had grown to really like his new meister, so that "talk" was getting more and more imminent. Him and Arachne had decided to finally reveal the secret to Spirit, but were aware of any consequences. Most likely an emotional breakdown….

"He'll understand…" 

\-----

‘’You must be stronger. Useless child. Unless you become stronger, you won’t become the head of the Gorgon family later. And as the oldest of the two it is your duty.’’ The sinister female voice echoed through the halls of the large building. 

‘’Y-yes mother…’’ The girl replied in a scared voice. She however didn’t dare to cry, she wasn’t supposed to. This treatment of her parents the young girl had gotten used to, same with her younger sister. While the family lived like aristocrats in their lifestyle, the two girls never actually received any actual love from their parents. Constantly asking themselves what they did wrong. But eventually they stopped questioning it. 

They didn’t learn it in a different way, so it must be correct. Unknown to them, this way of life unfortunately ran down in the Gorgon family for generations. It was as if they could only love their partner, but not their kids. 

One day, with roughly 10 years, the black haired witch ran away from their home, after having panicked over her mother actually hitting her in the face. It was discovered early that she was a spider witch, while her younger sister was a snake witch. So they could communicate with the animals as well. The spiders in the nearby forest would always warn her of danger. 

Tho… Once she fell asleep at her hideout spot, which was in a huge underground cave where flowers bloomed, which were big enough to hide her when she slept on the grass. Her spiders had tried to warn the young witch, but too late. When she woke, she noticed… A divine presence she had never felt before. It was so pressuring and calming. 

Then… She saw it. It was a huge black shadow, wearing a grim skull mask. It kneeled down on the other side of the lake, looking in the water reflection of itself. There was the word ‘’DEATH’’ written in grim letters on the creature’s right arm. With the feeling of her blood freezing, her heart sinking into her stomach, the girl slowly sank back under the flowers. Her parents had told her of a terrible being, the reaper or shinigami. He had many names. But it was certain he was an enemy of witches and usually killed them. If it was true that the reaper could sense souls, she’d be done for.

But… He seemed uninterested in her presence.

The little witch did what any other witch would call suicide, she approached the shinigami in slow careful steps. Was this a good idea? Probably not. Was she interested in the idea of getting a better look at the god? Yes. 

Now, being only a few feet away from the god, she actually could see how TALL he was. A quiet ‘’wow’’ escaped her pale lips, while her purple, spider web pattern eyes fixated on the tall black shadow. 

‘’I can feel it when someone stares at me.’’ A deep baritone voice made the witch almost jump in fear. ‘’I’ve been aware of your presence since I arrived here, little witch. But do not worry, I have no intention to take your soul.’’

‘’R-really?’’ Quivering in fear, the girl got out of her crouching position and stood up, looking at the shadow. ‘’My parents say you kill witches in masses… So why should I believe you?’’ Her voice sounded a bit angry when saying those words, with more confidence in it? Well, she could at least ask him questions, right?

Silence filled the air, with the shadow turning to her, the purple glow in the eye sockets of the grim skull mask fixating on her. ‘’You see, if I wanted to kill you…’’ He whispered before his huge black claw cupped her chin. ‘’I would’ve done so already.’’ Letting go, he went back into his sitting position. ‘’I kill witches, humans and other creatures when I have too. When they do evil things. Not for fun. It is just that witches tend to do the most evil things.’’

‘’I see… Well! I am not evil and don’t have any plans on doing so!’’ The girl responded, surprising the shinigami.

‘’What is your name, child?’’

‘’Arachne. Arachne Gorgon, the spider witch.’’ 

Little did the two know… This meeting should bring more, changing both their fate. The little witch and the god spent the entire day talking, until she returned home. But before she asked the god to come back tomorrow, which he actually did. 

They would now frequently meet. Not only in the flower field, also in other wonderful places nature had to offer. Some years were a pause between their meetings, as Arachne’s parents were getting suspicious. But then her and Death continued to meet and talk to each other, as time passed with Arachne growing into a teenager, before becoming a beautiful adult woman. 

As time passed on, the both of them had become great friends, to the point where she’d start to defend Death when other witches trash talked about him, before quickly shutting up to not act suspicious. But… Now that she was an adult, meeting with Death had started to feel different. There was this warm tingly feeling in her stomach every time now. This man was so understanding and carrying, he would listen to all her sorrow and concerns. Little did she know, Lord Death felt the same way about her… 

Everything went perfect. Arachne had snuck away from home as she knew her family and the witch society would never accept her relationship with the reaper. They even had a daughter together, which they named Tina. Their life stopped being perfect when Arachne’s parents found out what their daughter had been doing all the time.

‘’HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FAMILY’’

The image of her mother’s anger twisted face yelling at her tore the spider witch out of her dream. Heart still racing and covered in fear sweat, she looked around the room with wide eyes- Nothing. She was still on the couch in the Gallow Mansion’s huge living room, just wanting a nap, before Spirit would come over so they could tell him the truth about the sanzu lines. But dreams of the past haunted her sometimes. 

‘’Dear are you okay?...’’ Death asked as he descended down the stairs. ‘’You look troubled.’’

‘’Yeah… I just one of those nightmares again…’’ She explained and got up. 

‘’If you want I could ask for some sleep medicine for you? As you seem to have these more often nowadays.’’ Death answered in a worried tone. 

‘’No no, it is fine dear.’’

As she was finished, the doorbell rang. 

‘’Ah! That must be Spirit-Kun! Now remember what we talked about, okay?’’ 

‘’Yes yes.’’

Opening the door, Spirit waved at them. ‘’Hello Lord Death! Also greetings to Lady Arachne~ You said it was important, so I came as quick as possible!’’

‘’That is true, my dear Death Scythe. Now… Come take a seat.’’ As everyone sat down, the redhead could feel the happy tension fade away, replaced by a more serious tone.  
‘’So… As my personal weapon, I as the shinigami will involve some serious secrets of mine. But I am sure you already heard of that.’’

Spirit gulped. ‘’Oh!... Well you are the god of death after all…’’

Death nodded. ‘’I ask you to keep all these secrets to yourself. Some are only known by higher staff members like Sid and Naigus, others just by Arachne and myself. Now, first thing… What higher staff members know about… My dear wife, Arachne Gorgon… is in fact a witch. A spider witch as her name suggests, aha! But she has an advanced form of soul protect, which allows her to use some magic! Giriko and Mosquito are aware of this too obviously, they are also way older than they look like.’’

In response, Spirit’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. ‘’That… Explains some things… I can certainly imagine why you would hide that… But as you declared witches as a major threat, why did you marry one?’’

‘’We are married for nearly 1000 years now! A lot has happened and been talked about. Arachne has told me a lot of the witch society, their rules and views. Did you know witches without destructive tendencies are a thing? They have healing based magic and therefore lack a destruction instinct. While others can have the possibilities of never awakening theirs… Like my wife for example! So because I know you are gonna ask, our kids Tina and Latro are half shinigami, half witch. Only Kid is the exception!’’ He took a deep breath.  
‘’However, witches hate and fear me too much that I can change anything in my regime time….’’

‘’Are you implying Kid will do that when he ‘’takes the throne’’ I guess?’’

Death nodded. ‘’Yes, about that…’’ The voice of the god became cold and stern, losing the joyful tone. ‘’Now we get to the part only me and Arachne know. Have you noticed the 3 incomplete stripes in Kid’s hair?’’

‘’Uh… Yeah… You had them too in your human form, but complete!’’

‘’Exactly. These are the lines of sanzu, representing a shinigami’s powers. In this form, they are hidden unless in use. Kid’s are incomplete because he is an immature shinigami. Latro’s have vertical lines, while Tina just has one, as they are hybrids. Hybrids are unable to become the next shinigami. ...Do you remember what we talked about 7 years ago? How only a new shinigami could save the world?’’

‘’That means… You’ll just go back in pension and lean back?’’

Death, surprised by the answer, chuckled. ‘’Oh no no. You see… There can only be one true shinigami as the ruler. Meaning, when Kid permanently connects his 3 sanzu lines… He’ll take my place, killing me in the result.’’

Arachne felt her eyes water again, while Spirit sat there speechless. How could Lord Death say something like that so calm? 

‘’So, whatever happens, I do NOT want anyone to interfere when Kid should connect his 3 sanzu lines. Nor do I want anyone to know about the consequences, especially my children, their friends and my other allies. I am only telling you this as my personal weapon. Please support Kid where you can when it happens. It can happen when he’s 15, maybe even with 50…. Or even later. It’ll depend on his development and understanding of his powers. Is this understood? ...Spirit-Kun?’’

Spirit sniffed and wiped a tear away. ‘’Y-yes, I understand…’’

‘’This only stays between us 3.’’ Death suddenly regained his usually goofy voice. ‘’Now that this is out of the way, do you guys want some tea??? I prepared peppermint tea, my favourite!’’ Spirit and Arachne stared at him in disbelief, speechless that he could switch the topic from him dying to tea. 

‘’Death- How can you be so calm about this? Are you aware of how your son will react when this happens? Latro and Tina will perhaps even feel a hatred towards their brother for ‘’killing their father.’’ Spirit continued in an angry voice.

That question made the shinigami look up from his tea cup for a moment. Kid was made to act and learn like a human. Unlike a god, he would be shaken by that. But he just chopped Spirit. ‘’Do not worry about that now! Life is not worth it if you already look ahead towards your death! The strength you gain from a willingness to sacrifice your life is smaller than you think, you see. Don't give up enjoying life. Cling to life until the moment you die! Okay?’’

Spirit stopped, rubbing his head. It was the painful truth honestly and he understood that. 

‘’I get it is a bad thought, but please don’t cling onto the idea of my end, okay? Enjoy your time with me now! So let’s have some tea. Remember, I’ll always be with you.’’


End file.
